Narcissa's Idea
by Lianore
Summary: The war has been over for two years, Draco graduated Hogwarts last year and returned to the manor. Narcissa is healing and enjoying her freedom with her husband. There is only one issue, Draco unwillingness to live his own life. He should move out, find work and a witch. Narcissa forms a plan to chase her son out. One-Shot. Rated M for a reason. LEMONS. NM/LM.


**AN.** Short and juicy M-rated One-Shot. LEMONS

Best enjoyed with a depraved laughter ;)

* * *

 **Narcissa's idea**

Narcissa was wandering the manor, her heels clicked against the tile floor that covered the long hallways. It was so silent, a silence she so hopelessly longed for during those hard years. A small smile appeared as she stopped and closed her eyes. It was so satisfying standing there and hearing... Nothing. Silence. Long awaited silence. No screams. No growls. No pops. No laughter. No... No disgusting hissing. Narcissa Malfoy was happy and satisfied, sure she might be stuck here on the ministry's order but who was she to complain? The alternative was surely not an option. She shivered as she thought of Azkaban. Her beloved had been locked in there for months. Her once beautiful husband came back all red-eyed and aged a century. Her husband, her beloved, Lucius. She wandered up to a window and looked outside. It was sunny, and she spotted Lucius petting one of his pearly white peacocks. She had been prepared to beg on her bare knees in front of the ministry for him to stay with her in the manor. Her, a Black, begging. Oh, her mad sister Bella would be turning in her grave (if she weren't blown up) if she heard her thoughts. She watched as Lucius smiled and looked at the playing peacocks. A small tear fell down her cheek and she enjoyed the loving sight.

 **BANG!**

step step step step STEP STEP STEP STEP!

"MUM!"

She sighed and turned.

"What is it, son?" She asked in the calmest voice. Her boy stood in the hallway, hair tousled and messy.

"Where is my broom? I have looked for it everywhere and its nowhere. Blaise invited me over for a game, I need it now." He said rushed and annoyed.

She sighed inwardly. That son of hers... Couldn't believe he graduated from Hogwarts nearly a year ago and haven't done anything since. When she was at his age... Well she was about to be married to Lucius. Lucius at his age however had taken a big responsibility in Malfoy Corporation. She had accepted Draco needing to have his free space after all the hardship he had endured but it was starting to get annoying. The Dark Lord... No... Tom Riddle had died almost two years ago, it was time for Draco to get his act together. She knew he was ready, he had reverted to his childish behaviour a few months ago, that was when she knew he had processed everything. He should be out finding a nice witch and start working for the corporation. She had to talk to Lucius about the corporation, but a witch, how could she address that?

"I haven't seen your broom Draco. Why don't you use your Comet?" She said hoping he would leave her to her thoughts.

"The Comet?!" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, Draco. The Comet, I saw it in the shed just yesterday."

"I can't use the Comet! It's old!"

She sighed out loud this time. "Draco, if you can't find your broom I don't know how to help you. Either use the Comet, which I assure you is perfectly fine or don't use one at all."

He muttered some rude and despicable words.

"Draco! Language!" She abated her son.

"Yes, Mother" he replied and walked away muttering.

She focused her eyes on the window and saw her Lucius feeding the peacocks. Immediately her irritation melted, Lucius had always been able to take away her worries her. She smirked at the memories that flowed at her.

What if? Oh! Narcissa Malfoy aren't you just a wicked little witch! She had just thought of the naughtiest little way to push Draco out of the house. Oh! It was spicy. She scanned her Lucius as he leaned on his cane, bent and picked something up from the ground. Just for a few seconds she got a glimpse on that firm butt, it was enough, her nipples hardened, and she felt a delicious tremor through her long slender body. Perhaps if she and Lucius were to... Rechristened the newly redecorated rooms then maybe Draco would _accidentally_ happen upon them and... Well... Let's just say it would make him run for the hills. Oh, she had a plan. A nasty and racy little plan. She smirked as she walked to the doors, having to speak to Lucius about it.

Lucius was feeding and enjoying his peacocks, him too relishing in the silence of the manor, it calmed his aching bones. He leaned on the cane, once used purely as an accessory, and thought about how fortunate he was. When he was alone he would cry and smash anything within his reach as he thought of Severus. He damned his life, if it weren't for Narcissa and Draco he would trade his life for Severus. Lucius had been in his fourth year when he met the dark-haired first-year. During his years he had seen the lonely and silent boy tormented by those dreadful Gryffindor's and eventually taken Severus under his wing. He had patted his back as he cried over his lost friendship with the muggle girl. He had protected him as much as possible, helped him as when his mother passed. Then... Well then, he had dragged him into the dark. It wasn't hard since Severus was so upset and damaged. Severus had joined and soon the Dark Lord had seen his capabilities and Severus climbed up the ladder to be the Dark Lords right hand. For a moment, things were good. Then, well, then he killed the Potter's and vanished.

Lucius shook himself from his thoughts and turned to his peacocks. He bent down and picked up some more seeds from his bag and threw it in front of his precious pets.

"Lucius, darling" he heard his beloved call for him. He turned around and saw Narcissa saunter towards him. The sun shone against her light skin. Her hips wiggled as she moved towards him. How could he be so lucky? She was a sight to bow and pray too, tall, slender and curves at all the right places. Even after over twenty years of marriage, she could make him stop breathing and make his heart leap to his throat.

"Yes, Cissy?" He asked.

She gave him a naughty smirk, what was she thinking about?

"Darling, your son has become dreadfully annoying."

"My son? Pretty sure you had a part in his production."

"Lucius!" She hounded him. He sniggered.

"Narcissa" he repeated her name.

She quirked her eyebrow, how well he had taught her. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! Behave!"

"Of course, my sweetheart." He bowed. "I apologise" he threw her a wink as he rose.

She smirked deliciously which caused that _'something'_ between his legs to wake up. His eyes must have smouldered because she looked very pleased.

"Lucius, my precious husband." She said, putting emphasis his name in a very seductive manner. There was defiantly some movement in his black trousers. "Draco has become a real menace, bounding around the Manor as if he was five, but he is not five, dear husband of mine. It is time for him to leave his nest and if I can't kick him out perhaps we can... Lure him out?"

It was his turn to quirk an eyebrow. What was she planning? He knew she had something in mind, her expression screamed of a scheming Black. "Oh?" He asked waiting for her to continue.

Her eyes sparkled and a small, barely noticeable, smile appeared on her well-mannered lips. * _twitch* *twitch_ * yes yes, I heard you the first time, he said to his growing member.

She sauntered closer, close enough for him to touch and feel her breath upon his neck. She leaned to his ear and put her dainty hand upon his broad shoulders. "The remodelling is finished, but we have yet to..." She released a breath against his ear that caused a shiver course through his entire body.

"To?" He asked huskily.

She paused, and he waited. "To rechristen those rooms." He reverted to his youth at her words. His member had heard her words as it grew fast and hard. "Perhaps if we were to do **that** and your son would just happen upon us, then maybe he would be tempted to get his act together. Are you willing oh husband of mine?" Fuck! yes! Oh, bloody hell, yes, yes! YES! he was willing and able.

He cleared his throat and looked into those _innocent_ eyes. "You have no idea, darling," he said huskily.

Narcissa grabbed a hold of her husband's hand, she pulled him behind her and led him in to the manor. His husky voice and smouldering eyes had caused her nipples to tighten into small, rosy peaks and he nether regions to spasm and water. She licked her lips and breathed in, her dark blue dress robes seemed to be tighter than ever before. She led Lucius to his office, one of the newly remodelled rooms. His large oak desk was front and centre, two burgundy leather chairs facing it and a taller black leather chair behind the desk. Behind his chair was a tall window through which the sun shined brightly at the desk. She led him through the door but released his hand as she stopped. He took the lead, as he loved to do, and went around the desk and situated himself in the large chair. Clasping his hands together and focusing on her he waited for her to act. Knowing what he was expecting she walked slowly around the desk and placed her bum on the desk right between his legs. They looked at each other, one set of smouldering silver misted eyes and another pair of ice blue orbs met. He licked his lips. She quirked her eyebrow, knowing just how much it affected him.

His fingers twitched, and his hands went towards her covered knees. He hands lingered for a moment and slowly stroked her knee. His fingers played with the silky dress pulling it up until the skin was revealed. The cloth was bunched up in his palms as he very slowly and seductively moved his hands further up. Eyes locked into eyes, heady with desire. She twisted his hair around her fingers playfully with one hand then moved it and started to caress his smoothly shaven chin. A flashback swirled before his eyes as he remembered her doing the same thing on their wedding night. Their marriage had been prearranged but Lucius complaints had silenced as he laid eyes on his bride to be. Carefully had he let her eyeing him up and down, let her touch and explore him at her own pace. He had wanted her to want him just as much as he wanted her, to cherish him like he did her, to love him as he loved her. For that reason, he had let her circle him as he stood, naked as the day he was born, by their wedding bed. She had touched him, just like she did now, it had _affected_ him and caused his member to twitch, just like it did now, at which point she had let out a tiny and amused giggle.

A low growl escaped, and he bunched up the fabric to her hips, found the string of lace and tore her knickers off in one hasty move. She blushed and sniggered at his impatience and he growled again.

"Need. You. Now." he said in a low and heady voice.

She moved back, so her bum was at the desk, he rose and stood between her legs looking at his flushed and amused wife. She knew exactly what she did to him and she loved it. That naughty little wife of his. Such a lovely surprise it had been when he learnt that his quiet and proper bride to be turned out to be a tease behind closed doors. Oh, if Cygnus knew, that would be hilarious. Severus had known. During Narcissa's late 20's she found herself in an adventure mood wanting a ménage à trois. She had taken it upon herself to let Severus know of her yearnings in a more _teasing_ manner, repeatedly so. Severus had run and been very aware of his surroundings the following months whilst she persuades him. Lucius had sat back and watched his wife torment his reclusive friend, of course not after telling Severus exactly **what** he would do should he give in to his wife's pursuits.

He growled as she planted small kisses along his jawline. Hastily he lifted her up and planted her on the desk. Eyes trailing down her body lingering on... He kneeled in front of her and smiled at the sight. What a treasure it was. His hands splayed on her thighs which parted some more. Leaning in he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He felt like purring at the musky and sweet scent. Licking his lips before swiping his tongue against her lips causing a gasp to erupt from her. A hand grasped his head and rammed him further in, locked by two strong thighs he sniggered. She fell back and squirmed as he continued to devour her. Moans erupted from her and he felt her thighs clutch tighter and tremble as he nibbled and licked. Her thighs tightened, squeezing him impossible hard as she screamed out a loud moan.

"Luciussss! LUCIUS!"

She convulsed and trembled as he licked up her juices. His member had hardened and twitched as she moaned out his name. He stood and looked down on his flustered wife, eyes sparkling, post orgasm quivers running through her. Her hands reached out for his trousers and loosened the belt. They fell to the floor along with his pants and his member stood at attention. Her hand surrounded it and tugged lightly causing him to hiss and grab her thighs. He yanked her thighs up and hoisted her legs, so they rested on his shoulders. She released him, and he positioned himself and slowly sank his member into her tight wetness. Profanities slipped through both of their mouths as he was fully enveloped by her. Both hands on her hips he pulled out and in again. She arched and moaned. He grunted and slammed into her again. Increasing his pace, he drove her harder and faster, her moans echoing around the room. He grunted as he felt himself approach climax.

Something sounded, and he looked up, not slowing his pace. He saw his son stand in the open doorway, mouth hanging open, bug-eyed and frozen stiff. Lucius smiled and winked as he pounded on, Narcissa had not noticed and she moaned his name. When he winked his son closed his mouth, blinked and backed out of the door, closing in behind him.

"CISSA!" he yelled her name and she his as they both climaxed.

Breathing hard he slumped down onto her and kissed her neck. Coming down she whispered in his ear.

"Did I hear the door open?"

He sniggered and replied. "Yes, my dear."

"Oh," she giggled. "Let's hope our plan worked."

"If not now perhaps next time?"

"Lucius!" She scolded and slapped his arms.


End file.
